An exhaust gate of the prior art is known from DE 10 2010 010 332 A1. Said document discloses an exhaust gate in which the exhaust gas can be deflected by means of a flap valve between a first outlet, which is provided with an exhaust gas cooler, and a second outlet, which acts as a bypass. The exhaust gate mentioned above has a high pressure loss in the control range of the flap valve.
Exhaust gates are known in many different configurations in the prior art. The exhaust gas stream is typically conducted either in the direction of the exhaust pipe or in the direction of a thermal energy recovery system, such as a heat exchanger, or else in a bypass duct, where necessary also mixed in both directions, depending on the exhaust gas mass flow, the exhaust gas temperature and where necessary also further operating parameters.
Given this background, the invention is based on the object of creating an exhaust gate with which an exhaust gas stream can be deflected between a first and a second outlet in a particularly simple manner, a lower pressure loss being ensured in the entire control range of the exhaust gate, as well as low leakage in the valve end position.